Abduction by the Wild Gypsies!
by allylc
Summary: um.. What will happen when a teenage girl named Ally is abducted by wild gypsies? During her journey to defeat the gypsies she faces heartbreaks, betrayals, and..abductions. so yeah. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't copy this story I made it I had to delete my other account because the email was hacked…

About: A tale of a girl abducted by wild gypsies, saved by midgets with wings, and romance with the enemy. can ally save what the faeries long 4 so much? read and review muahhaa hyper

This story started out as a blog for my MSN space but now it's a story

I own this entire story! Muahahhahaha

Uh hum… I would like to dedicate this story to alyx! You're the bestest!

Once a long time ago, I was walking down the street like I normally do every single day when suddenly I hear a random jingling noise so I turned around, but all I saw was a piece of dust rolling down the road, and the line of trees and grass. So I went back to walking but, then I heard the jingling again. Quickly, I turned around and caught sight of some purple and gold clothing sticking out from behind a tree. It was then, at that precise moment, that I knew I was being followed, but my followers knew I had seen them so they jumped out from behind the trees, with loads of jingling noises, they cornered me.

I was terrified, I was being surrounded by gypsies! I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed but then they started chanting this weird random language and waving their arms frantically, and my voice was taken from me, I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream for help.

They took me down a narrow passage way and suddenly my ears filled with the sound of jingles and weird entrancing music, and my nose filled with the smoky smell of marijuana, at that precise moment, i knew i had been taken to...GYPSY LAND!

Suddenly i was being tied to a chair and all the wild gypsies were pointing and laughing at me as the smoked their gypsy marijuana and drank there gypsy beer... Hours and hours later, all the wild gypsies were on the ground. I untied myself and started running. All the gypsies were either too wasted or stoned to try to stop me so I started running home when suddenly, out of nowhere a big nasty sweaty marijuana-y smell came from right behind me. It was at that precise moment in time, that I knew I had pissed of the evil fat gypsy queen...to be continued…….

This was written at a time in my life when I was very hyper so review! Tee hee!

ally


	2. Chapter 2

This is my story! I heart you alyx this chapter is all yours!

Prologue: Hours and hours later all the wild gypsies were on the ground so i untied myself and started running and all the gypsies were either too wasted or stoned to stop me so i started running home when suddenly out of nowhere a big nasty sweaty marijuana-y smell came from right behind me it was at that precise moment in time that i knew i had pissed of the evil fat gypsy queen...

There I was cornered by the fat gypsy queen. I was defenseless the gypsy queen had special, secret powers... Secret powers that I did not have... suddenly the gypsy queen took out a sacrificial knife. As she brought down the knife my life flashed before my eyes. I was 3 and throwing my face in spaghetti with my cousins... I was 6 and peeing in my garden. I was 13 and I was making a water park in a cardboard box. (yes it did explode, maybe this was real))) with my cousin...all my memories came rushing back when suddenly, a puff of white light came right as the blade was about to pierce my skin, there was a beautiful something with wings.and she took the blade and poked the gypsy queen in the bum and it ran away then suddenly I was flying in yellow sparkles! suddenly I was in a city of yellow light and it was raining...yellow sprinkles! i looked up and say a midget about 5 inches tall carrying me over the town.. i suddenly realized that something was wrong.. that midget had wings and it was carrying me.. at that precise moment in time, i knew that i had been abducted by midgets..with wings...when the midget with wings put me down she told me she was a fairy and that her name was Alyx..

She was a strange sort of midget that I had never seen before. I decided to call her a Tibbit...she was a very strange sort of Tibbit, I realized id never met one quite like her before. The reason was coming to me when she suddenly said in a voice much like Darth Vaders

" I AM YOUR COUSIN!" I wondered for several minutes how I could be related to this midget/tibbit but then she went into a story from forever ago...

" Once a lllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong fricken time ago, the gypsies and the faeries were at peace.. I was the queen of the realm and the gypsies were my slaves. yes i ruled them all because I was awesome, they made the marijuana and the beer, and the faeries drank it and smoked it... life was good.. but then the fat fairy shaniqua now known as the fairy queen, took over half of the realm now known as gypsy land, when she took over gypsy land she also took all the beer and the marijuana.. with this all the faeries were very sad, but then there came a prophecy... a prophecy about how one day on the 28th of august an idiot girl would come to Fairytopia and hear of the legend and defeat the gypsies and steal back the marijuana and the beer that is rightfully mine. you my precious, are the only one who can do this"

i suddenly understood at that precise moment in time that i had to get back the beer and marijuana so that the midgets with wings could party again...

in 3 days I would set out for gypsy land to save the midgets with wings beer and marijuana but in the mean time Alyx was screaming like an idiot because i branch made of yellow and orange sprinkles hit her window:)


	3. Chapter 3

So today I was leaving Fairytopia. The queen of the tibbits, Alyx, said she would give me three wishes because of my nobility and because she was damn grateful that I was going to get back her party neccesities.

"Tell me your wishes!" Alyx said, sounding exactly like a transvestite version of the fairy godmother from 'Cinderella.'

"First, I would like two people to accompany me on my journey!"

Damn straight I wasn't doing this by myself. Alyx took out a pink, furry wand with a star on top that had ribbons coming out in all directions. She gave her wand a flick, and two people appeared looking quite flustered.

"What the hell!" A dwarf-type creature said. She was very short, like a midget. She had mid-length blonde hair and was very, very pale. She was looking a little pissed off.

" Who are you?" Alyx asked, looking proud and expectant.

"Wait- you summoned them but, you don't know who they are?" I was very surprised at first but then i thought, _'What did i expect from an idiot like Alyx?'_

"Yeah, it's not like i was going to give you any of my servants."

"Damnation! I had almost slayed it! Why have you done this! Noooooooooooo!" frantically screamed the other person that Alyx had summoned. She was wearing a red and black samurai suit, and the only part of her you could see wear her bright blue eyes, and pale skin. _What the hell is this one? Alyx couldn't have summoned any worse people to accompany me on my journey. I will kill that bitch! Actually, no I won't..._

"Um, yeah. So calm down because I really don't care, you know, about your life or your problems. Or I just don't give a shit about you," said Alyx sounding like a bitch.

" I am a Panda-slayer. You must treat me with the proper respect I deserve because I, Morgan of Zarna, rid the world of the evil known as pandas. Nothing will stop me in my mission to destroy them all. Not even fluffy kitties," Morgan of Zarna said frantically. Then having said that, she randomly pulled out a cute, fluffy kitty.

"Cutesy, cutesy!" chorused the dwarf and Alyx. Their eyes were big and round, and they looked like the wanted to hug the little kitty.

They both screamed as Morgan of Zarna placed the kitty on the floor, and squished the kitty under her black boots.

" Yes, not even that cute kitty could stop me from slaying a panda."

" I, Fern of Gobletton, wish to know why you despise pandas." said the blonde dwarf, who now looked sad that the little cutesy kitten was squished. The dead kitten was also starting to make a smell. It wasn't exactly a good smell either.

" Well, you see-"

" Hey, can we get back to me now? I want to make the rest of my wishes now." I said, feeling annoyed that I, the savior of the faeries beer and marijuana, had been forgotten.

Everyone stared at me like I was a narcissistic bitch.

" Okay, good. Now that we're all foccused on important things, such as myself, for my second wish, I want...a kickass sword to kill gypsies with, that comes with magical powers."

"Why the hell would you want that?" asked the other three in unison.

" Because it just sounds pretty kickass. I could also pwn like, gypsies and stuff, with a sword."

With a flick of Alyx's wand, I was given a kickass sword.

" And for my final wish I want some... chocolate pudding." After I said this, three pairs of eyes gave me very confused looks

"I'm hungry! Now give me my pudding, dammit!"

Alyx gave me my pudding, and Morgan, Fern, and I said our farewells to Alyx and started our long journey for Gypsyland.


End file.
